1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting diode (OLEO) is a self light emitting diode that electrically excites an organic compound to emit light. Organic light emitting diode displays are classified into passive matrix and active matrix displays, depending on a driving method of N×M pixels that are arranged in a matrix. Because the active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display has lower power consumption than a passive matrix (PMOLED) display, AMOLED displays are suited for large and high resolution displays.
Organic light emitting diodes may be classified into a top emission type or bottom emission type organic light emitting diode, which are named according to the emission direction of light that is emitted from the organic compound. A dual type organic light emitting diode includes both the top emission type and the bottom emission type organic light emitting diodes. The top emission type organic light emitting diode is a device that emits light in an opposite direction of (e.g., away from) the substrate on which unit pixels are disposed and the bottom emission type organic light emitting diode is a device that emits light toward (e.g., through) the substrate. The top emission type organic light emitting diodes have a larger aperture ratio than the bottom emission type organic light emitting diodes.
In accordance with the down sizing and the low power consumption of the organic light emitting diode, there is a demand for a dual type organic light emitting diode display that is provided with the main display window that is the top emission type organic light emitting diode and the auxiliary display window that is the bottom emission type organic light emitting diode (e.g., the auxiliary display window being on an opposite side from the main display window). The organic light emitting diode display may be used in a portable phone, and, in one embodiment, the auxiliary display window is provided at an outside portion of the phone while the main display window is provided at an inside portion. Particularly, the auxiliary display window has low power consumption as compared to the main display window, and, in some embodiments, when the portable phone is in a call waiting (e.g., standby) state, the auxiliary display is maintained in an on state so that information such as a battery remaining amount and time may be displayed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.